


Beautiful Music

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Beautiful Music

**Title:** Beautiful Music  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** SS/HP/DM  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome implied.  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge: #020: Music  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** I have such a weakness for this threesome. :)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Beautiful Music

~

Harry swiveled his hips, humming along with the music emanating from the wireless.

Draco groaned. “Dear God, he really cannot carry a tune!”

Severus sighed. “A fact established minutes ago,” he said, wincing as Harry hit a particularly sour note.

“Not a bad dancer, though,” Draco continued, eyeing Harry’s arse speculatively.

“Indeed,” Severus said, waiting.

Draco didn’t disappoint. “If only there was a way to stop that noise... Oh, wait...”

Later, as they took turns keeping Harry’s mouth busy with something other than singing, Severus reflected that perhaps they should focus on the beautiful music to be made between them.

~


End file.
